I didn't want you to worry
by Brentinator
Summary: Based off a scene in the movie. Billy gets extremely injured and the only person who can help is Allie. Brallie at the end. Rated T for injuries. More characters then listed.


"Come on Anui!" Billy yelled as they were running from some of Cobra's men.

Anui then tripped, and Billy went back for him. They started running together and then Billy tripped twice. The second time, one of Cobra's men grabbed him and slashed at his chest several times with his sword, making him cry out in pain and agony. Then they shoved him, Huko and Anui into a cage made out of wood.

"Are you alright?" He heard Anui ask.

Not wanting to alarm him, he sat up as much as he could through the unbearable pain in his chest and nodded. Anui let out a sigh of relief and Huko remained looking through the bars with a scowl on his face. Cobra's men set down the cage for some reason when the boys saw Faleka doing...the chicken dance? Or something like that. The men ran after Faleka and then the boys saw Allie.

"Allie!" Billy happily exclaimed as she started cutting the rope.

Then one of the men came up to hurt her and Billy yelled.

"Allie, behind you!"

She quickly knocked the man to the ground before cutting the rope fully and letting the boys out.

"Faleka will meet up with us. We have to get out of here." She explained as she helped the boys stand up.

They started running when Billy felt a spike of pain in his chest, making him cry out and fall to the ground.

"Billy!" He heard Allie scream as they all turned back around to see their leader clutching his torso tightly and sinking to the ground.

"What happened?" Huko demanded before his face turned to realisation. "You lied to us! You said you were fine!"

"I never said anything...I nodded." Billy explained in a strained voice before crying out again. "There is a difference."

"That doesn't make it any less of a lie."

"Boys, stop. Billy needs medical attention, now!" Allie yelled as she tried to help him up, resulting in him sinking to the ground once more while gripping onto his chest and grimacing in pain.

"Looks like we'll have to carry him." The girl of the group sighed as she laid her hand on their leader's shoulder.

Anui and Allie bent down and lifted Billy in their arms, a small cry of pain escaped his lips as he was shifted as they started their journey.

They were walking to where they were gonna meet up with Faleka, when the sun started setting and the shadows were starting to get more drawn out. Allie looked down to see that Billy was now sleeping in her and Anui's arms, every so often, his face would scrunch up with the pain evident on it before he would relax. She sighed as they started going up the cliff where they were gonna meet up.

The sun had fully set now. They were finally at the top of the cliff and Allie laid Billy down gently, trying not to reignite pain, but she almost knew it was hopeless. He cried out in agony as he gripped his chest and then Allie saw something that she thought she would never see from Billy. She saw a tear trickle down his cheek and onto the ground. She wanted to break down and cry, just lose it. She wouldn't though. She had to stay strong, for Huko, Anui and Billy. Especially Billy. Then Faleka came over with a smile, but then saw immediately what was going on and it disappeared quickly. He was quick to remove Billy's shirt and start examining his chest, which now Allie saw how bad it looked. Several long slashes marked her friend's torso as the dark crimson blood dripped out onto the ground or streamed down to his stomach. His face was so twisted in pain that Allie couldn't stand to look at him any longer as she buried herself in Anui's arms, seeking out comfort. She was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard Huko speak up.

"Faleka, Anui and I will scout ahead. Allie, keep a eye on Billy and follow us in a few hours."

"He will still be injured, Huko." Allie sighed as she ran her hand through Billy's mop of brown hair.

"No he won't be. Faleka used some of this." Anui spoke as he showed Allie the jar of a white and slightly green lotion.

"What is that?" Allie asked.

"It's a mix of thyme, aloe and mint. They can help heal most wounds in a hour, plus it helps ease pain, so he should be alright tomorrow morning at the most." The black haired boy explained before he left with Faleka and Huko, leaving Allie alone with Billy. She gently propped him against a tree, making him hiss in pain before she finally got him in a sitting position. She picked up his shirt and put it in his backpack, leaving his torso bare with the exception of the bandages made from a few vines. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a pained look in his eyes.

"Allie, I-" He started, but was cut off by a intense spike of pain through his chest.

"Take it easy, Billy, you got injured badly." She explained as she put her hand on his shoulder gently, relieved that the agony in his eyes lightened up a little.

"I am so-sorry I to-told Hu-Huko I wa-was fi-fine." He apologized with a shaky voice.

"It's ok, Billy. Why didn't you tell him though?" Allie asked gently, running her hand through his mop of hair again.

"I di-didn't wa-want yo-you to wor-worry." Billy explained before letting a slight moan escape his lips, moving his head to left side, avoiding Allie's face.

She gently put her hand under his chin, returning his gaze to her.

"I did get worried when I found out about your wounds. But we are both ok now. That's what matters." Allie sighed.

Billy smiled slightly before yawning.

"Get some rest. You'll need all your energy for fighting Cobra and recovering." She smiled back as she reassuringly squeezed Billy's hand and swiped the hair out of his eyes.

"Good night Allie." Billy sighed before his eyes closed slowly and his breathing slowed down a little.

Allie did something she thought she would never do. She made sure he was asleep before kissing his forehead, silently proving the major crush she had on him. Then she whispered.

"Good night Billy...I love you."

The end.

 **I love this movie so much and I was a bit disappointed to find out it only had two stories in the archive.**

 **Here is a list of upcoming projects and what site they will be on (suggestions are always welcome)**

 **More chapters of Love in a coma (Wattpad)**

 **A fanfic for my birthday (Fanfiction and wattpad)**

 **A original story that I need help with (PM me for details if you wanna help. Wattpad)**

 **A prequel to my Kickin it story (fanfiction and wattpad)**

 **More chapters of Big dreams, big disasters (fanfiction)**

 **Moving some of my stories to Wattpad as well as keeping them on here (let me know which ones)**

 **More chapters of Elite invasion (fanfiction)**

 **More chapters of Protecters (Fanfiction and Wattpad)**

 **More chapters of I miss them (fanfiction)**

 **The sequel to Life on the road. (Fanfiction)**

 **The sequel to I'm scared (you didn't expect that, did you? Fanfiction)**

 **Again, all suggestions are welcome.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
